Newlock (WIP)
by Torendor
Summary: Fem Sherlock / Fem Watson. Meine Neuauflage von Sherlock Holmes, angelehnt an die TV Neuauflagen Elementary. Ist nur rudimentär probegelesen daher noch gestückt mit Fehler, falls wer die Lust und Muse hat freue ich mich über jeden gefundenen.
1. Ein vielversprechender Fall

Meine Interpretation von Sherlock Holmes, angelehnt an die beiden TV Neuauflagen Elementary und Sherlock. Ist nur rudimentär Probe gelesen daher noch gestückt mit Fehler, falls wer die Lust und Muse hat freue ich mich über jeden gefundenen. Fem Holmes / Fem Watson

* * *

 **Sonntag Abends**

"Warum genau sind wir nicht wie immer in unseren Pub gegangen?" Fragt eine quängelige leicht angetrunkene Jane Watson in Richtung ihrer drei Freunde. Ein neuer Track dröhnt mit tiefem Bassrythmus aus den in die Wand eingelassenen Boxen und jeglicher Gedanken an Konversation verlässt den Raum. Alice, Joans beste Freundin, grinst breit wie um zu sagen das genau das der Grund ist warum sie hier sind. Einfach nur abzuschalten, den Kopf frei zu bekommen, Spaß zu haben.

Die Gruppe drängt sich langsam aber stetig zu durch die Menschenmasse auf der Suche nach genug Ellbogenfreiheit um tanzen zu können, oder in Mollys Fall in Ruhe an ihrem Drink nippen und gleichmäßig mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Mark winkt die Freunde in seine Richtung, Mund weit aufgerissen als wenn er etwas rufen würde. Jane, Alice und Molly drücken sich in seine Richtung und finden sogleich was sie suchen. Molly einen Platz an einem fast freien Tisch an den sie sich stellen kann und möglichst in Ruhe den Rest des Abend verbringen kann, der Rest der Gruppe genug Platz um tanzen zu können.

Alice wirft sich sofort auf ihren Freund, woraufhin Mark seine Arme um sie schlingt. Jane rollt nur die Augen und schaut sich in ihrem kleinen Bereich der Tanzfläche um während sie anfängt sich passend zum Beat zu bewegen. Da niemand ihr Interesse weckt schließt Jane die Augen und vertieft sich ganz in die Musik.

Nach kurzer Zeit verfliegen alle Bedenken die sie noch bis vor kurzem hatte was den Club angeht, es war genau das was sie gebraucht hatte. Solange jetzt nicht irgendein Vollpfosten versucht sie "anzutanzen" oder anderweitig anzubaggern könnte dies glatt noch ein guter Abend werden.

Molly hat es sich unterdessen an ihrem Tisch bequem gemacht und beobachtet sowohl Jane als auch die MarkAlice Einheit. Sie konnte sich bisher nicht wirklich aufrappeln selber zu tanzen aber es bringt ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zu sehen wie ihre Freunde Spaß haben und ein wenig vom Alltag runterkommen. Alle vier haben auf ihre Art anstrengende Jobs, wobei Jane wahrscheinlich dem Ganzen die Krone aufsetzt.

Sie verließ erst vor zwei Wochen ihren letzten Clienten, nachdem sie fast ein halbes Jahr bei ihr gewohnt hatte. Jane sprach nie über Details, aber man konnte an ihrem Gesicht erkennen das es ein ewiges auf und ab war so lange Zeit mit teilweise recht instabilen Leuten zusammen und auch noch für sie verantwortlich zu sein. Warum genau musste sie sich unbedingt um solche Junkies kümmern? Für Molly war es ein Rätsel, mit ihren Referenzen hätte sie bestimmt irgendwo einen angenehmeren Job bekommen können.

Seufzend nippt sie an ihrem Drink und bemerkt plötzlich wie sich jemand ihrer kleinen schwarzhaarigen Freundin näher die immer noch gedanken verloren vor sich hin tanzt. "Wuha.." Entfährt es Molly leise, das Geräusch völlig übertönt von dem pulsierenden Rythmus.

Jane fühlt sich plötzlich beobachtet und öffnet die Augen nur um sofort von zwei brennenden hellblauen Augen gefangen genommen zu werden. Für einen Augenblick ist alles vergessen und wie als wenn sie sich der Reaktion bewusst sind nehmen die Augen etwas schelmisches an und ein Paar schwarze Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Grinsen.

Etwas verlegen das sie die Blondine so offen angestarrt hatte schiebt sich Jane eine lange schwarze Strähne aus den Augen und dreht sich weg in Richtung Molly und schlendert auch sofort gemächlich zu ihr. Offensichtlich enttäuscht schmollt die Blondine übertrieben und nimmt Janes alten Platz ein.

"Was.." Schreit Molly in Janes Ohr als diese sich neben ihr an den Tisch stellt. "..war das?!" Wie zur Unterstreichung deutet sie in die Richtung aus der Jane gekommen war. Jane zuckt nur mit den Achseln und schaut rüber zu Mark und Alice. Die beiden sind heftig am tanzen und scheinen nicht die Absicht zu haben damit in absehbarer Zeit aufzuhören. Jane tippt gegen ihren Drink und deutet in Richtung Barbereich, Molly nickt und folgt ihr.

Die beiden arbeiten sich systematisch bis zur Bar vor, ein Bereich der wesentlich humanere Lautstärken aufweißt. Molly bestellt sich ihren inzwischen dritten Drink und schaut fragend in Richtung Jane. Diese schüttelt verneinend den Kopf, sie hat schließlich am Morgen einen Termin mit ihrem neuen Client. "Ach komm schon Jane, wie sehr kann sich ein Junkie über.. oh.." Bricht Molly plötzlich ab als ihre Freundin sie anfunkelt. "Ok ok sorry, du weißt wie ich es meine." Murmelnt deutet Jane wieder in Richtung ihres Tisches und geht ohne auf Molly zu warten.

Sie ist es leid sich für ihren Job zu rechtfertigen und selbst nach zwei Jahren war es ihr nicht gelungen ihren Freunden klarzumachen das man Abhängige nicht einfach alle in eine Schublade schieben konnte. Jeder Fall ist einzigartig, jeder Mensch besonderns, gerade das machte die Arbeit so interessant.. wenn auch oft aufreibend. Wie durch ein Wunder war ihr Tisch noch immer frei und Jane legte ihre Tasche besitzergreifend auf ihn. **Hmm ich kann Mark und Alice gar nicht sehen, die haben sich doch nicht etwa schon wieder abgesetzt um rumzumachen oder? Ugh..**

Gelangweilt und leicht genervt spielt sie mit dem Gedanken sich einfach wieder auf die Tanzfläche zu stellen und alles in der Musik zu vergessen. Eine Bewegung im Augenwinkel zieht ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, die große Blondine von vorher reißt sich gerade von zwei Typen los die ihr ziemlich nahe stehen. Ihr Gesicht ist eine Maske der Wut als eine Große Hand abermals nach ihrem Arm greift. Die laute Musik und das stroposkoplicht lässt die Situation surreal wirken aber Jane wird schnell klar das es alles andere als ein schlecht gelaufener Anmachversucht ist, irgend etwas war hier faul.

Bevor ihr klar ist was sie tut ist sie schon auf halbem Weg zu der kleinen Gruppe und als hellblaue panische Augen sie entdecken fühlt sich ihr Unterbewusstsein mehr als bestätigt das richtige getan zu haben. Die beiden Kerle gucken skeptisch in Janes Richtung und die Blondine wirft sich an ihren Arm als wenn sie eine alte Freundin wäre. Ein letzter wütender Blick und die beiden sind verschwunden.

 _**Was ist hier los?**_

Schwarze Lippen formen sich zu einem stummen "Danke" und strahlende Augen scheinen Jane zu analysieren. "Tanzen?" Jane schüttelt nur verwirrt den Kopf und schaut fragend in Richtung der beiden dubiosen Kerle die sich einen Weg durch den Club zum Ausgang bahnen. Ihr Kopf neigt sich hinunter zu Watsons Schulter und spricht direkt in ihr Ohr. "Es ist alles in Ordnung.. mach dir keine Sorgen."

Jane ist baff, die gesamte Situation einfach zu viel für sie. Zum einen war diese Frau durchgehend mit ihr am flirten was sehr irritierend war, vor allem weil jeden Moment Alice, Mark oder Molly sie sehen könnten. Zum anderen scheint die Blondine nicht sichtlich irritiert darüber zu sein das sie gerade von zwei Schlägertypen bedroht wurde, weswegen auch immer.

"Na komm schon, es ist nur ein Tanz." Säuselt ihr eine samtige Stimme ins Ohr und sorgt für großflächige Gänsehaut. Zuviel ist zuviel und Jane löst sich von der Unbekannten, schüttelt den Kopf und winkt zum Abschied bevor sie sich zu ihrem Tisch zurückzieht.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später verabschiedet sich Jane von ihren Freunden und tappert langsam in Richtung ihrer Wohnung. Nach dieser Bizarren Geschichte mit der Blondine und den beiden Schlägertypen hatte sie zwischen den Songs ihren Freunden davon erzählt, doch diese haben es nur schulterzuckend abgetan als unwichtig. Vielleicht lag es wirklich nur an Jane, sie war von Natur aus feinfühliger was solche Dinge angeht, weswegen sie in ihrem Job auch so gut war. Sie konnte subtile Kleinigkeiten leicht erkennen und daraus die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen. In diesem Fall war sie sich relativ sicher das die Blondine in Schwierigkeiten steckte und die beiden Kerle sie daran erinnern wollten.

Doch selbst wenn dem so wäre, was geht sie das an? Es ist New York, hier hat jeder irgendwelche Probleme und sie sollte sich lieber auf ihren neuen Client konzentrieren als irgendwelche aufdringlichen Blondinen. Diesen Teil der Geschichte hatte sie natürlich ihren Freunden gegenüber verschwiegen, es war ihr peinlich genug von einer Frau angemacht worden zu sein, da brauchte sie es nicht damit wochenlang aufgezogen zu werden.

Ihre Gedanken tragen sie durch die Nacht bis ihr Türschloß sich mit einem Klacken öffnet und Jane alles für den morgigen Tag vorbereitet. Ihr Gepäck stand bereits neben der Tür, zusammen mit einem medizinischem Notfallkit und allem was sie brauchte um regelmäßige Drogentests durchzuführen. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal die Daten durch. Sherlock Holmes 19 Jahre altes, exzentrisches Genie, seit ihrer Kindheit in psychatrischer Behandlung, verbrachte die letzten Monate erfolgreich im geschloßenen Entzug, wohnt zusammen mit ihrer Haushälterrin Mrs. Hudson in einer ansonsten leer stehenden Wohnanlage ihres reichen im Ausland lebenden Vaters.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte sie bereits Mrs. Hudson besucht um sich einen Einblick von der Wohnsituation zu machen, den Schlüssel abzuholen und sich schon einmal vorzustellen. Sie fand die alte Dame auf Anhieb sympathisch, auch wenn sie ein wenig .. entrückt wirkte. Da wäre zbs. die Tatsache das sie recht altbacken sprach, was aber wohl an ihrem hohen Alter lag. Viel auffälliger war allerdings die Tatsache das sie sich nicht bewusst war das die "junge Dame" ein Problem hatte .. beziehungsweise mehrere. Für Mrs. Hudson war alles beim rechten und die "junge Dame" sei nur etwas unterfordert weswegen sie sich auf allerlei Experimente einließ. Eine Forscherin sei sie und wie es mit derlei Leuten nun einmal ist müsse man Eingeständnisse machen und die Ausbrüche nicht persönlich nehmen. "Einfach nicken und weiterarbeiten" sagte Mrs. Hudson. "Das werden sie auch schnell lernen."

Von Mrs. Hudson Seite konnte sie also nur wenig Hilfe beim erkennen von Rückfallgefahren erwarten, aber wenigstens war für den Haushalt gesorgt. Die Wohnanlage war ebenfalls ein definitives plus, im Erdgeschoß wohnte Mrs. Hudson, im fünften Stock Miss Holmes. Wie Mrs. Hudson sehr bereitwillig erklärt hat wohnte die junge Dame ganz oben da der Lärm sonst zu unerträglich wäre, als Jane nach der Art des Lärms fragte winkte die Alte nur ab und rollte mit den Augen. Eigentlich hatte Jane vorgehabt direkt unter Holmes einzuziehen um in Notfällen schnell vor Ort zu sein und auch anderweitig einfach mitzubekommen ob etwas auffälliges geschiet, doch nun war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

 _**Ach was solls, die Arbeit geht vor eine angenehme Nachtruhe.. so oder so sollte ich die letzte Nacht hier gut nutzen.**_

Mit einem Gähnen macht sich Jane fertig für die Nacht und lässt den Tag noch einmal Revue passieren, das letzte was sie sieht bevor sie einschläft ist die Erinnerung an skuril tätowierte Arme.

* * *

 **Montag Morgen**

Das rote Display tickt auf 0700 und Janes Lieblingsaufwachmusik erfüllt ihr Apartment. Kaum 20 Minuten später joggt sie bereits in einem eingetragenem Laufoutfit durch den Central Park, ihre langen schwarze Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und kaum sichtbare Kopfhörer in den Ohren. Laufen war für Jane schon immer eine gute Art den Kopf frei zu bekommen und gerade jetzt wo wieder ein neuer Abschnitt ihres Lebens beginnt fühlt es sich sehr passend an.

Mit jedem Clienten hatte sich etwas für sie geändert, nicht nur das sie mehrere Wochen wenn nicht Monate mit einer bisher unbekannten Person lebt, sie lernte auch so viele Dinge die man normalerweise andern Menschen gegenüber verheimlicht. In ihrem Job ging oberflächlich aber nunmal nicht, sie musste unangenehme Fragen stellen, in die Privatssphäre eindringen um sicherzustellen das es zu keinen weiteren Problemen kommt.

Sherlock Holmes versprach ein interessanter Fall zu werden, den alles an dieser "jungen Dame" wie Mrs. Hudson sie nannte war .. schräg. Angefangen beim Namen, über ihre wissenschaftlichen Ader und den damit einhergehenden Experimenten bis hin zu ihrer angeblichen Arbeit beim New York Police Department.

Nachdem ihre Runde zu Ende gelaufen ist springt sie unter die Dusche und steigt kurz darauf mit dem nötigsten an Gepäck in ein Taxi, den Rest würde sie später holen. Die Fahrt ist kurz und lässt ihr kaum Zeit in Gedanken zu schwelgen.

Mit einem angespannten Gefühl im Magen klopft sie nun an die massive Holzstür und kurz darauf öffnet eine strahlende Mrs. Hudson die Tür. "Oh Miss Watson, schön das sie so zeitig hier sind, das ist eine seltene Eigenschaft bei der Jugend heutzutage!" Lächelnd nickt Jane, auch wenn sie sich mit Mitte 30 nicht unbedingt wie ein Teil der Jugend fühlt. Ihr wurde schon oft gesagt das sie jünger wirkt als sie ist, wahrscheinlich ein angenehmer Nebeneffekt ihrer asiatischen Herkunft, dennoch denkt sie das es eher an Mrs. Hudsons mangelnder Wahrnehmung liegt als an ihrem eigentlichen Aussehen.

"Die junge Dame wurde schon recht früh vom Flughafen hergefahren, der Flug von Prag hierher muss sehr ermüdend gewesen sein. Sie ist recht schnell eingeschlafen nachdem sie angekommen war." Mrs. Hudson schaut während sie spricht immer wieder ein wenig besorgt im Treppenhaus nach oben. Eine massives Holzgeländer und knarzende Stufen verbinden hier alle Etagen und führen bis nach oben in Holmes Dachgeschoß und wenn man nur laut genug rufen würde könnte man sie bestimmt auf sich aufmerksam machen. Momentan drang jedoch kein Laut von oben hinunter.

Jane war sich allerdings nicht ganz sicher was Mrs. Hudson mit dem Flughafen und Prag meinte. Sherlock Holmes wurde heute aus der Anstalt entlassen und anschließend hier her gebracht, das bedeutet vermutlich das die Holmes Familie es vermeiden wollte das jemand von der Sache erfährt, selbst die gute Mrs. Hudson nicht. Natürlich war dies auch Jane nahegelegt worden, sogar bindend in ihrem Vertrag, aber sie war davon ausgegangen das die Beschränkung nicht auf das Hauspersonal zutreffen würde den es war schwer eine Sucht zu verschweigen wenn ihre Aufgabe doch genau darin bestand mit ihrem Clienten darüber zu sprechen, ähnlich wie ein Sponsor bei den Anonymen Alkoholikern.

"Ich bin mir aber sicher sie können sich ruhig oben umsehen, die junge Dame ist recht offen was ihre Privatssphäre angeht, leider sogar etwas zu offen, aber was will man machen außer es immer und immer wieder zu erwähnen.." Seufzt Mrs. Hudson und Jane ist fast versucht nachzuharken doch besinnt sie sich eines besseren. In ihren bisherigen Gesprächen mit der Haushälterin war es ihr nie gelungen Details zu bekommen, es endete meist nur in Gemurmel, rollenden Augen oder abwinkenden Händen.

"Ist schon gut, ich werde mich erst einmal im vierten Stock einrichten wenn es recht ist." Eine skeptische buschige Augenbraue huscht hoch. "Sind sie sicher? Ich weiß ja das die heutige Jugende weniger Probleme mit der Lautstärke hat.. aber .. also wirklich.." Schmunzelnd nickt Jane und macht sich mit ihren Taschen auf den Weg nach oben. _**Vermutlich hört sie einfach nur viel laute Musik oder etwas in der Richtung, da werde ich mir ihr drüber reden und dann hat sich das auch schon geregelt. Mrs. Hudson ist schon eine putzige Frau, man möchte sie fast tätscheln so schuselig ist sie.**_ Mit knarzenden Schritten erreicht sie die vierte Etage und öffnet die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

Jede Etage war gleich aufgebaut, es gab ein zentrales Wohnzimmer das vom Treppenhaus erreicht wurde, von dort aus geht es ab zu zwei Schlafzimmern und einem kleinen Bad. Eine Küche gab es nicht, gegessen wurde anscheinend im Erdgeschoß. Die gesamte Wohnanlage erinnerte ein wenig an ein luxeriöses Studentenwohnheim das in die Jahre gekommen war. Dennoch war es sehr angenehm quasi eine eigene Wohnung zu haben während sie bei einem Clienten unterkommt und nicht nur ein schäbiges halbes Zimmer oder dergleichen.

Nachdem die wenigen Dinge die sie mitgebracht hatte verstaut sind macht sich Jane etwas zögerlich auf zum fünften Stock. Sie will Miss Holmes nicht unbedingt wecken allerdings war der erste Test überfällig und auch recht wichtig um festzustellen das der Übergang von der Anstalt zum kontrollierten wohnen reibungslos verlaufen war. Mit ein Grund warum die "junge Dame" so schnell eingeschlafen ist könnte nämlich ein vollkommen anderer sein als Müdigkeit nach einem vermeidlich langem Flug..

Kaum hat sie die ersten Stufen betreten als von oben auch schon eine Kakophonie aus Stimmen erklingt, es war als würde jemand eine handvoll Fernseher gleichzeitig laufen lassen. Mit nun festeren Schritten, da wohl keine Sorge mehr bestand jemanden zu wecken, erklimmt Jane die restlichen Stufen und klopft laut gegen die Tür. Als keiner öffnet betritt Jane die Wohnung und wird, nun da keine Tür mehr im Weg ist, sofort erschlagen von einer Welle an Stimmen. "Hallo?!" Schreit sie in den Raum und erkennt schnell die Quelle des Lärms. Eine hochgewachsene Frau steht umgeben von Monitoren stocksteif mit leicht geneigtem Kopf vor ihr. Als diese auch nach mehrmaligem rufen nicht reagiert tritt Jane näher heran und erkennt schockierend das sie Miss Holmes bereits einmal getroffen hatte.. letzte Nacht.

Mit einer abrupten Geste ihrer Hand und einem zischenden Laut von Holmes verstummen plötzlich alle Monitore, ihr Kopf neigt sich noch kurz leicht hin und her bevor sie die Augen aufschlägt und Jane mit den selben hellblauen Augen fixiert wie letzte Nacht, nur zeigen sie dieses mal keinerlei Anzeichen von Emotion. "Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" Die Augen kommen gefolgt von einem sich Haiähnlich bewegendem Körper mit jedem Wort näher. "Ich weiß was du denkst, die Welt ist ein zynischer Ort und ich muss ein zynischer Mann sein der glaubt das du auf eine Solche Anmache hereinfallen könntest." Sherlock steht nun direkt vor einer absolut verwirrten Jane und blickt auf sie herunter. "Die Sache ist nur .. die ist keine einfach Anmache, also hör mich wenn ich dies sage. Ich habe niemals jemanden so sehr geliebt wie ich in diesem Moment liebe."

 _**Was .. zur .. Hölle?!**_

Alles bricht über Jane zusammen, die Erfahrung letzte Nacht, die Tatsache das ihr Client die unbekannte Frau ist, die abgefahrene Situation jetzt gerade, ihre Unfähigkeit adequat zu reagieren.. zbs. mit einem Schrei nach Mrs. Hudson. Stattdessen starrt sie wie das sprichwörtlich Reh im Scheinwerferlicht in diese perfekten Augen die keinerlei Emotion zeigen.

Plötzlich bricht ein leises clicken die unangenehme Stille und einer der Monitore läuft mit plärrender Lautstärke weiter. "Glaubst du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick? Ich weiß was du denkst, die Welt ist ein zynischer Ort.." Wort für Wort Satz für Satz spricht der Schauspieler genau die Worte die eben noch Sherlock gesprochen hatte und mit dem letzten Buchstaben erlischt der Monitor und die Fernbedienung fliegt vergessen aus Sherlocks Hand durch das Zimmer.

"Perfekt." Kommt es purrend über ungeschminkte Lippen und die kalten Augen blinzeln kurz bevor sie Watson wie zum ersten mal fixieren. "Oh.. hallo wie unhöflich von mir, sie müssen Miss Watson sein, erfreut sie kennenzulernen." Eine elegante Hand entfaltet sich in ihre Richtung und Jane schüttelt diese leicht, ihr Mund jedoch versucht derweil verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Mein Vater hat mich über ihr kommen berichtet und auch die damit einhergehenden Verpflichtungen." Fährt Holmes fort da Watson nichts sagt. "Ich kann nicht gerade sagen das ich erfreut darüber bin sie hier zu haben, aber es ist wohl besser als die Alternative." Während sie spricht huscht sie von der einen Ecke des Zimmers zur anderen. "Sie sind nicht sehr redselig das ist sehr gut bei meiner Art von Arbeit, unnötiges Palaver kostet Zeit und Zeit ist das kostbarste was wir haben nicht war? Machen sie es sich nicht bequem wir werden bereits andern Ortens erwartet. Ihr erster Fall nehme ich an, wie spannend!"

"Fall? Oh.." Stammelt Watson während sie immer noch nicht ganz im vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte der verwirrenden Frau die Treppen hinunter folgt. Ihr Gehirn war die letzten Sekunden panisch damit beschäftigt allem einen Sinn und Kontext zu geben. Folgendes ist bisher dabei heraus gekommen: Holmes ist die unkannte Frau von gestern, scheint sie nicht zu erkennen, hat komisch Hobbies die das vorhersagen von Texten aus Soap Operas betrifft und ist nun wohl auf dem Weg zu einem Fall für das New York Police Department. "Halt." Entfährt es Jane und Sherlock hält so abrupt an das Jane in sie hineinrempelt. "Ich hoffe sie stellen sich in der Gegenwart von Beweismitteln nicht ähnlich tollpatschig an, warum sollte ich anhalten?"

"Test.." Murmelt Jane zuerst etwas verlegen, dann wiederholt sie es mit mehr Bestimmtheit. "Wir müssen noch den ersten Drogentest machen bevor wir irgendwo hin gehen können."

"Ah.. der TEST FÜR DAS WICHTIGE EXPERIMENT! NATÜRLICH MISS WATSON!" Schreit Holmes plözlich das Treppenhaus hinunter bevor sie wieder in Richtung Jane blickt und ihr andeutet voran zu gehen. "Nicht das ich ihren Drang zu Ehrlichkeit nicht erfrischend finde, doch wäre es für unser beider Interesse besser wenn sie etwas subtiler vorgehen würden."

"In meinem Vertrag steht nichts über Mrs. Hudson, es wäre wirklich wesentlich einfacher wenn wir .." "Nein." "Aber wenn wir.." "Nein." Gereizt so einfach abgewatscht zu werden bereitet Jane den ersten Test vor und reicht Holmes das Wattestäbchen, sie nimmt es in einer fließenden Handbewegung an und wandert geübt, ohne inne zu halten, die Inneseite ihrer Wangen ab. Sie beendet die Bewegung indem sie das Stäbchen in dem dafür vorgesehenen Container verstaut das sie plötzlich in der anderen Hand hält ohne das Watson mitbekommen hätte wie es dorthin gelangt ist.

"Nun.. wenn wir uns nun wichtigeren Dingen widmen könnten.." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten stürmt Holmes die Treppen hinunter, an einer aufgebrachten Mrs. Hudson vorbei und in ein wartendes Taxi. Jane tut ihr bestes nicht abgeschüttelt zu werden, den so wie sie Sherlock Holmes bisher kennengelernt hat hätte diese keinerlei Skrupel ohne sie los zu fahren wenn sie auch nur ein paar Sekunden zu langsam wäre.

Der Tag hätte nicht verquerer ablaufen können, dessen ist sich Jane sicher doch sie wird sich davon nicht weiter aus der Ruhe bringen lassen. Solange Holmes die Tests regelmäßig mitmacht wird sich schon ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt finden die etlichen offenen Fragen zu beantworten.

* * *

 **Montag Abend**

Der Tag hatte ihnen leider nicht die benötigte Atempause verschafft nach der sich Jane seit dem chaotischen Morgen sehnte. Wie sich herausstellte arbeitete Sherlock wirklich für die hiesige Polizei als Berater, wobei dieser Titel bei weitem nicht adequat genug klingt. Für Watson sah es so aus als hätte Holmes im alleingang den Fall gelöst, sie sah was niemand anderes sah, verstand was niemand anderes verstand und schlußfolgerte daraus fehlerlos das Verhalten der Täter und Opfer. Sehr zum unbehagen fast aller beteiligten Polizeibeamten, die einzige Ausnahme scheint, zumindest soweit Jane es beurteilen kann, Captain THomas Gregson zu sein der bereits früher mit Sherlock zusammen gearbeitet hatte und damit wohl an das arrogante Verhalten der jungen Frau gewöhnt war.

Die restlichen Beteiligten taten ihr bestes sich über Sherlocks teilweise verrückt wirkendes Verhalten lächerlich zu machen, doch hielt dies immer nur so lange an bis besagtes Verhalten einen neuen Hinweis ans Tageslicht beförderte an den zuvor niemand auch nur ansatzweise gedacht hatte. Die hochgewachsene Blondine ging methodisch vor, wirkte teilweise schon fast völlig losgelöst von der Wirklichkeit und allen umstehenden Menschen. Es gab nur die Hinweise und ein Puzzle das gelöst werden musste. Mit jedem Schritt in die richtige Richtung wirkte sie selbstzufriedener und grinste unverholen, doch für Jane wirkte das alles nur gespielt.. es fehlte an ehrlichem Gefühl und erinnerte mehr an die Situation mit den Bildschirmen diesen Morgen. Absolute Kälte die so tut als wäre sie Feuer, warum? Ein Spiel um sich zu beschäftigen wenn die Puzzle Anzeichen zeigten bald gelöst zu sein? Noch mehr Fragen häufen sich auf dem größer werden Stapel mit dem Namen Sherlock Holmes.

Nachdem der Fall, für New Yorker Verhältnisse, in windeseile gelöst war und Holmes sich mit den Worten "Ich belasse den Rest in ihren kompetenten Händen." verabschiedete hielt Jana die Frau auf, die anscheinend beabsichtige sofort in das nächste Experiment, die nächste Fallstudio oder ähnliches zu springen ohne großartig Luft zu holen.

"Miss Holmes." Versucht Jane es und Sherlock dreht sich abrupt wieder in ihre Richtung und übernimmt das Gespräch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Da sie anscheinend nicht durch Leichen, unsympathische Arbeitskollegen oder lange Arbeitszeiten abzuschrecken sind sollten wir unsere Anrede anpassen, Miss Holmes und entsprechend Miss Watson sind zu lang. Wie wäre es ohne das lästige Miss? Ich denke uns beiden ist unsere weibliche Natur durchaus bewusst ohne bei jeder Anrede darauf hingewiesen zu werden."

"Ich .. Sherlock, könnten sie bitte kurz zur Ruhe kommen damit wir sprechen können.. oder besser gesagt ich sprechen kann ohne gleich unterbrochen zu werden. Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?"

"Vorname und formale Anrede .. ungewöhnlich, aber nun gut, ich halte mich eher an meinen Vorschlag. Also gut Watson, Kaffee." Schlanke finger huschen über ein hervorgezücktes Tablet und nur ein paar Sekunden später geht Sherlock zielstrebig in Richtung der nächsten Einrichtung die Kaffee ausschenkt und eine adequate Onlinewertung hat.

Keine fünf Minuten später sitzen die beiden in einem der teuersten New Yorker Restaurants und Sherlock ordert bei einem verdutzt dreinblickenden Kellner zwei Tassen Kaffee. Jane fühlt sich unterdessen mehr als unbehaglich, sie war nun schon den ganzen Tag in diesen Klamotten unterwegs gewesen, ihre Haare sahen bestimmt nicht mehr sonderlich gestyled aus und selbst wenn beide Punkte akzeptable wären ist sie immer noch mehr als underdressed für solch ein Restaurant.

Sherlock unterdessen knöpft ohne lange zu zögern ihren Mantel auf, winkt jemanden herbei der ihn ihr abnimmt, zupft die Bluse zurecht und legt die Hände übereinander. "Nun?" Fragt sie auffordernd.

*Ja nun.. was zu Hölle soll ich sie fragen und wie?** Nervös zieht sich Jane langsam zu ende aus und legt, begleitet von einem abfälligen Zischen aus Holmes Richtung, ihre Jacke über den Stuhl. "Ich habe das Gefühl sie nehmen unsere Übereinkunft nicht sehr ernst. Wir haben kaum eine handvoll Sätze gewechselt den ganzen Tag über, eigentlich hätten wir heute fast nichts anderes machen sollen als über unsere Situation zu reden."

Mit sich selbst zufrieden über diese Einleitung gestattet es sich Jane ein klein wenig zu entspannen und schaut gespannt zu Holmes. Diese zieht eine Augebraue hoch und blinzelt kurz. "Und das hätten wir nicht zuhause besprechen können? Nein wir müssen HIER her gehen nur damit ich ihnen sagen kann das ich die Übereinkunft mit dem nötigen Respekt behandle, was zugegeben nicht sehr viel ist. Es ist vollkommen unnötig, SIE sind vollkommen unnötig, ich werde nicht zurückfallen zu .. diesem Problem, es ist schlichweg unmöglich da sich die Situation die das Problem ausgelöst hat nicht wiederholen kann."

Jane seufzt innerlich, etwas ähnliches hatte sie erwartet. Natürlich glaubt jeder Abhängige das er kein Problem mehr hat sobald der Entzug durch ist. Warum auch? Es wurden doch gerade Wochen wenn nicht Monate damit verbracht genau das zu bewerkstelligen. In Holmes Fall sorgt das massive Ego ebenfalls noch dafür diesen Irrglauben zu verstärken. Das Genie Sherlock Holmes könnte doch niiiemals einen solchen Fehler machen. Das Problem ist nur das besagte Sherlock Holmes diesen Fehler bereits einmal gemacht hatte.. was Jane zu ihrer nächsten Frage bringt. "Und was für eine Situation war das?"

Die Reaktion ist genauso abrupt wie vorhersehbar, Holmes schweigt kurz und stürmt dann ohne ein Wort in Richtung der Garderobe. Jane versucht ihr zu folgen und sich zu entschuldigen, wird jedoch von dem inzwischen noch verwirrter ausschauenden Kellner aufgehalten der darauf besteht das die Getränke erst bezahlt werden müssten. Fluchend fischt sie in ihren Tasche nach ihrer Geldbörse .. ohne Erfolg. Entsetzt blickt sie Holmes hinterher.

* * *

 **Kurz darauf**

Sherlocks Plan ging nicht auf, vermutlich eines der wenigen Male das dem so war. Sie hatte zwar Watsons Brieftasche entwenden können, nicht jedoch das Handy und heutzutage waren diese beiden Gegenstände fast gleichbedeutend. Sowohl die Restaurantrechnung als auch das Taxi nach Hause waren demenstprechend schnell bezahlt und Jane versucht nun gerade hastig die Haustür zu entriegeln, was sich als komplizierter als erwartet herausstellt.

*Ach Mist, es gab da doch einen Trick..* Sich an Mrs. Hudsons Worte erinnernd drückte sie mit der Schulter gegen den oberen rechten Teil der Tür und versuchte es erneut. Mit einem knirschenden clicken schwingt die Tür auf und veranlässt Jane innezuhalten. Was nun? Eine Konfrontation mit Sherlock? Eine Entschuldigung? Eine Entschuldigung einfordern? Streng genommen haben sich beide daneben benommen, Holmes den ganzen Tag über und Watson durch das übertreten einer gewissen Linie von der sie nicht gedacht hätte das die Blondine sie hätte.

*Ugh..* Genervt über ihre Unentschlossenheit und absolut übermüdet nach diesem schlauchenden Tag trottet Jane die Stufen hoch in den vierten Stock. Sie lehnt sich kurz über das Geländer und schaut hoch in Richtung Holmes Wohnung aus der ein schmaler Streifen Licht fällt. *Na komm schon Jane.. tu das Richtige, es ist dein Job das Richtige zu tun*

Seufzend wirft sie ihre Tasche und Jacke in ihr Wohnzimmer und geht dann langsam die letzten Stufen hoch. Die Tür ist angelehnt, erwartet sie Sherlock eventuell? Warum sonst sollte die Tür offen sein? "Sherlock?" Versucht Jane es leise, nur für den Fall das die Blondine weinend in einer Ecke hockt und versucht über das Trauma ihrer Vergangenheit zu kommen.

"Ja Miss Watson?" Kommt stattdessen eine kräftige Stimme direkt hinter der Tür und damit unerwartet nah. "Ugh.. Sherlock! Müssen sie mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte es geht ihnen vielleicht schlecht .. wegen .. nun wegen der Sache vorhin?"

"Hmm nun es ist schon ein wenig peinlich das ich vergessen habe ebenfalls ihr Handy zu erwischen, aber das ist nun wirklich kein Grund sentimental zu werden oder?" Als wenn das Thema damit abgeschlossen wäre wandert sie mit langen Schritten durch ihr Wohnzimmer zu einer Kiste mit Vorhängeschlossen und beginnt mit der routinierten Arbeit eines nach dem andern zu knacken.

*Interessantes Hobby..* Statt das Gespräch sofort weiter zu drängen nutzt Jane die Gelegenheit sich in dem Zimmer in Ruhe umzusehen, zum einen aus reiner Neugierde zum anderen aber auch um ihren Schützling besser einschätzen zu können den der Zufluchtsort einer Person sagt sehr viel über diese aus. In Sherlocks Fall passt allerdings nichts wirklich zusammen. Es gibt sauber sortierte Bereiche mit Wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten und Laborequipment, direkt daneben ausgetrocknete Pinsel die noch mit Farbresten verklebt sind. Verloren in einer Ecke liegt eine kaputte Geige, ein Mülleimer steht stolz mittig auf einem Tisch und verströmt den geruch von kürzlich verbranntem Papier oder Pappe während die Szenerie untermalt wird von dem metallischen gefriemel und anschließendem clicken der Vorhängeschlösser.

Für Jane war es wie eine Szene aus einem modernen Theaterstück bei dem nicht einmal die Schauspieler wussten welche Metapher nun für was stehen sollte, man tat einfach was einem gesagt wurde und am Ende wurde applaudiert, auch wenn die Zuschauer vermutlich genau so wenig verstanden hatten wie die Darsteller.. aber das Ansehen musste ja für alle Beteiligten gewahrt bleiben.

"Es tut mir leid.." Bricht Watson das monotone klickern und clicken. "Ich hätte nicht so weit gehen sollen .. es tut mir wirklich leid." Und das tat es, nicht nur weil sie sich vorstellen konnte wie schmerzhaft es für einen Abhängigen sein konnte an den Grund für seine Sucht erinnert zu werden sondern auch weil sie sich so sehr schämte das Sherlock in der Lage war ihr so unter die Haut zu gehen.

"Keine Sorge, wie ich bereits sagte besteht kein Risiko für einen Rückfall." Ein weiteres Schloß gibt unter den geübten Händen der Blondine auf und erneut breitet sich das durch clicken gefüllte Schweigen in dem Raum aus, das allerdings auf komische weise ruhig wirkt.

Innerlich kämpft Jane derweil mit sich ob sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen sollte ein paar Antworten zu bekommen oder nicht. Anscheinend hatten die beiden es gerade geschafft das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und die Sache hinter sich zu lassen. Das sollte nicht wirklich riskiert werden oder? *Damit wäre das auch geklärt, es geht hier nicht um meine Neugier oder Verwirrung .. sondern um sie.*

Schwarze Augen fallen auf die hochgewachsene Blondine die mit leerem Blick auf das jeweilige Schloß in ihren Händen starrt nur um dann ohne die Augen zu bewegen mit der rechten Hand ein neues Schloß aus der Kiste fischt um weiter fortzufahren. *Ich frage mich worüber sie gerade nachdenkt. Ein Fall vielleicht? Oder doch etwas privates von dem sie so tut als würde es sie nicht berühren? Vielleicht fragt sie sich auch einfach wie lange ich noch in ihrem Zimmer bleibe und die Einrichtung angaffe..*

"Es war ein langer Tag, Gute Nacht Sherlock." Jane legt einen alten staubigen Wältzer zurück an seinen Platz und schlendert mit einem letzten Blick in Holmes Richtung aus dem Raum. "Gute Nacht Miss Watson."

Kein extra Drama, keine aufgedrehten Geschichten, Erklärungen oder Rechtfertigungen.. nur systematisches clicken. Es war komisch sie so zu sehen und Jane ist sich nicht sicher was sie davon halten soll. *Eine Frage mehr für den Haufen..*


	2. WIP

**Kurz darauf**

Sherlocks Plan ging nicht auf, vermutlich eines der wenigen Male das dem so war. Sie hatte zwar Watsons Brieftasche entwenden können, nicht jedoch das Handy und heutzutage waren diese beiden Gegenstände fast gleichbedeutend. Sowohl die Restaurantrechnung als auch das Taxi nach Hause waren demenstprechend schnell bezahlt und Jane versucht nun gerade hastig die Haustür zu entriegeln, was sich als komplizierter als erwartet herausstellt.

*Ach Mist, es gab da doch einen Trick..* Sich an Mrs. Hudsons Worte erinnernd drückte sie mit der Schulter gegen den oberen rechten Teil der Tür und versuchte es erneut. Mit einem knirschenden clicken schwingt die Tür auf und veranlässt Jane innezuhalten. Was nun? Eine Konfrontation mit Sherlock? Eine Entschuldigung? Eine Entschuldigung einfordern? Streng genommen haben sich beide daneben benommen, Holmes den ganzen Tag über und Watson durch das übertreten einer gewissen Linie von der sie nicht gedacht hätte das die Blondine sie hätte.

*Ugh..* Genervt über ihre Unentschlossenheit und absolut übermüdet nach diesem schlauchenden Tag trottet Jane die Stufen hoch in den vierten Stock. Sie lehnt sich kurz über das Geländer und schaut hoch in Richtung Holmes Wohnung aus der ein schmaler Streifen Licht fällt. *Na komm schon Jane.. tu das Richtige, es ist dein Job das Richtige zu tun*

Seufzend wirft sie ihre Tasche und Jacke in ihr Wohnzimmer und geht dann langsam die letzten Stufen hoch. Die Tür ist angelehnt, erwartet sie Sherlock eventuell? Warum sonst sollte die Tür offen sein? "Sherlock?" Versucht Jane es leise, nur für den Fall das die Blondine weinend in einer Ecke hockt und versucht über das Trauma ihrer Vergangenheit zu kommen.

"Ja Miss Watson?" Kommt stattdessen eine kräftige Stimme direkt hinter der Tür und damit unerwartet nah. "Ugh.. Sherlock! Müssen sie mich so erschrecken? Ich dachte es geht ihnen vielleicht schlecht .. wegen .. nun wegen der Sache vorhin?"

"Hmm nun es ist schon ein wenig peinlich das ich vergessen habe ebenfalls ihr Handy zu erwischen, aber das ist nun wirklich kein Grund sentimental zu werden oder?" Als wenn das Thema damit abgeschlossen wäre wandert sie mit langen Schritten durch ihr Wohnzimmer zu einer Kiste mit Vorhängeschlossen und beginnt mit der routinierten Arbeit eines nach dem andern zu knacken.

*Interessantes Hobby..* Statt das Gespräch sofort weiter zu drängen nutzt Jane die Gelegenheit sich in dem Zimmer in Ruhe umzusehen, zum einen aus reiner Neugierde zum anderen aber auch um ihren Schützling besser einschätzen zu können den der Zufluchtsort einer Person sagt sehr viel über diese aus. In Sherlocks Fall passt allerdings nichts wirklich zusammen. Es gibt sauber sortierte Bereiche mit Wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten und Laborequipment, direkt daneben ausgetrocknete Pinsel die noch mit Farbresten verklebt sind. Verloren in einer Ecke liegt eine kaputte Geige, ein Mülleimer steht stolz mittig auf einem Tisch und verströmt den geruch von kürzlich verbranntem Papier oder Pappe während die Szenerie untermalt wird von dem metallischen gefriemel und anschließendem clicken der Vorhängeschlösser.

Für Jane war es wie eine Szene aus einem modernen Theaterstück bei dem nicht einmal die Schauspieler wussten welche Metapher nun für was stehen sollte, man tat einfach was einem gesagt wurde und am Ende wurde applaudiert, auch wenn die Zuschauer vermutlich genau so wenig verstanden hatten wie die Darsteller.. aber das Ansehen musste ja für alle Beteiligten gewahrt bleiben.

"Es tut mir leid.." Bricht Watson das monotone klickern und clicken. "Ich hätte nicht so weit gehen sollen .. es tut mir wirklich leid." Und das tat es, nicht nur weil sie sich vorstellen konnte wie schmerzhaft es für einen Abhängigen sein konnte an den Grund für seine Sucht erinnert zu werden sondern auch weil sie sich so sehr schämte das Sherlock in der Lage war ihr so unter die Haut zu gehen.

"Keine Sorge, wie ich bereits sagte besteht kein Risiko für einen Rückfall." Ein weiteres Schloß gibt unter den geübten Händen der Blondine auf und erneut breitet sich das durch clicken gefüllte Schweigen in dem Raum aus, das allerdings auf komische weise ruhig wirkt.

Innerlich kämpft Jane derweil mit sich ob sie diese Gelegenheit nutzen sollte ein paar Antworten zu bekommen oder nicht. Anscheinend hatten die beiden es gerade geschafft das Kriegsbeil zu begraben und die Sache hinter sich zu lassen. Das sollte nicht wirklich riskiert werden oder? *Damit wäre das auch geklärt, es geht hier nicht um meine Neugier oder Verwirrung .. sondern um sie.*

Schwarze Augen fallen auf die hochgewachsene Blondine die mit leerem Blick auf das jeweilige Schloß in ihren Händen starrt nur um dann ohne die Augen zu bewegen mit der rechten Hand ein neues Schloß aus der Kiste fischt um weiter fortzufahren. *Ich frage mich worüber sie gerade nachdenkt. Ein Fall vielleicht? Oder doch etwas privates von dem sie so tut als würde es sie nicht berühren? Vielleicht fragt sie sich auch einfach wie lange ich noch in ihrem Zimmer bleibe und die Einrichtung angaffe..*

"Es war ein langer Tag, Gute Nacht Sherlock." Jane legt einen alten staubigen Wältzer zurück an seinen Platz und schlendert mit einem letzten Blick in Holmes Richtung aus dem Raum. "Gute Nacht Miss Watson."

Kein extra Drama, keine aufgedrehten Geschichten, Erklärungen oder Rechtfertigungen.. nur systematisches clicken. Es war komisch sie so zu sehen und Jane ist sich nicht sicher was sie davon halten soll. *Eine Frage mehr für den Haufen..*


End file.
